


It Started with Chocolates

by PHANTOM_QUEENESS



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM_QUEENESS/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS
Summary: Ayame always admired him, but he never admitted that it went deeper than that. That is until Hatori lost Kana. Ayame dropped everything he had going on in his life to help Hatori through his breakup with Kana. This is the story shows that a small act of kindness can slowly, but surely build a lasting romance.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame & Sohma Hatori, Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: A Box of Chocolates

Ayame did once say to Shigure that he did admire Hatori. But he wasn’t telling everything in that sense. The two men had obviously been very close, given that they grew up together, But when Kana met Ha’ri, Ayame felt both happy.... and concerned.

When she left, he let go of everything he had going on in his life to be there for Hatori. In fact, the day after she left, Aya brought a box of chocolates to Hatori. When questioned as to why he did that, Aya just said back, “It’s the least I can do! I sadly couldn’t bring the second gift I had for you. It hasn’t shown up at the post yet. But I thought that this would make up for it!”

Hatori opened the box and saw that the chocolates were shaped like hearts. For some odd reason, it stuck with him. “I hope you like them, Ha’ri! I made them myself!” Right before Aya was about to leave, he turned around and gave a sweet side hug to Hatori. “Bye bye, Ha’ri!” He made a kissy face and shut the door.

Hatori walked back into his office and took a chocolate, popping it in his mouth. It was really good actually. He slowly ate them all one by one. When he got to the last one in the center of the box, he took a final good look at it. It was a black heart-shaped chocolate with a sea-dragon dead center of the chocolate. He smiled widely and ate it with glee.


	2. Chapter 2: Bath Salts and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori takes a nap, while Aya picks up some bath salts to help Ha’ri relax a little.

Hatori was working away at some charts, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. Though, it was proving to be more difficult than he expected. He was writing on one particular paper, when suddenly, his vision blurred and his eyes grew heavy. Next thing he knew, he was out. 

Ayame was out shopping. He had a mission to get Ha’ri a good present for the day. He made it a personal goal that he would get his friend a gift everyday until he successfully got through this breakup.

A knock on the door was heard, but no response. Ayame tried the door, surprised to see it was open. Aya opened the door, walking in to drop off his present. When he got into Hatori’s office, he saw him fast asleep. Ayame smiled sadly, knowing that the Soma clan had been putting the silent doctor through hell and back. He sighed lightly and left the gift basket beside Hatori. He was hesitant in his actions. He wanted to... but he had to within hold the urge to do it. So he just decided to place his signature red coat atop of him as a makeshift blanket.

When Hatori awoke from his nap, he groaned. He was so annoyed that he allowed himself to actually take a nap like that, especially when he had so much left to do. As he sat up, he felt something fall off of his back. He looked behind him and saw a familiar red coat on the floor. He got up and picked it up. What was Aya’s coat doing being his blanket? While he was contemplating that, he suddenly felt a wonderful smell flow through him.

Ha’ri got up and went to the desk with the coat in hand. He looked at what appeared to be a gift basket. It was full of bath salts and bath bombs, all with the scent vanilla. How did Ayame know that his favorite scent was vanilla? He then took a look at the note that was attached with it.

“Hello Tori! I was out shopping for some gifts for you. I thought that you would like to relax a little, so I bought you some vanilla scented items! I just had a strong feeling that you would enjoy vanilla, so be sure to thank me later!!”

That... was actually a rather thoughtful gift! Hatori smiled ever so slightly and hung Aya’s coat on the rack, before heading off to have a bath.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is asked why he keeps giving Hatori presents, as well as why his gifts all follow a similar theme.

Ayame entered the house, walking into Hatori’s office to drop off todays present. Although, he was surprised to see that Ha’ri was absent from his usual position at his desk. So Aya placed the candle set on his table and grabbed his coat. While he was buttoning up the coat, he heard footsteps approach the office. 

He turned around and saw Hatori standing in the doorway in a bathrobe. “Oh, hello Tori!! How are you?” At first, Hatori didn’t say anything. He just blinked and looked over at the candle set. “I’m fine. I see you’re just as hyper as always.” “Well, yes, of course! I always enjoy coming by to visit!” “Uh-huh.” Hatori said with little enthusiasm. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t happy to see Ayame, he just didn’t really understand this anymore.

“Aya, why do you keep giving me so many gifts?” “Hm?” Aya seemed confused by this question. He then answered with complete confidence. “Well, it’s simple! I know you’ve been stretched thin with everything around you. SO, I wanted to make sure you can relax a little with these presents!” Hatori didn’t look convinced.

”That’s not what I meant. Your gifts all seem to follow a similar theme. It started off with chocolates. Then bath salts and bath bombs. Now it’s candles.” Ayame felt the smallest blush follow that statement. He just tried his best to brush it off. He couldn’t let Hatori think that! “So silly, dear Tori! Is there something so wrong with giving my best friend a few presents?” He laughed.

Even so, Hatori didn’t seem to buy it. He couldn’t comment on it though, knowing it was likely too rude to ask. So he left it at that. He picked a candle up from the basket. It was called ‘A Thousand Wishes’. He typically wasn’t one for candles, however this one appealed to him. He turned and passed Ayame to light it. When it was lit, he set down beside his photo of Kana. Ayame frowned a little.

He knew more than anyone, besides Hatori, that his breakup was difficult to handle. He went from dreaming of spending the rest of his life with her, to erasing every precious memory the two of them made together. He never blamed Akito either, because he knew that the curse is not just that of transformation... it’s also the curse of never being able to fall in love.

Aya turned Ha’ri around and gave him a hug. He gave him plenty of room in case he wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he only pulled him closer. They stood there, hugging for only God knows how long. Ayame’s message was clear, even when it wasn’t spoken. Hatori knew he wasn’t alone.. and he was grateful for that.

Eventually, Ayame let him go. His coat was a little wet, given the fact that Hatori was only in a bathrobe. “You’d best get yourself situated, Tori. I doubt you’re EVER be able to live it down if someone were to come along at the wrong moment.” He winked, before taking his leave.

”Is he really plotting what I think he is...?” Hatori said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4: Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame’s personalized gift comes in, while Hatori has to deal with Akito. Least to say, Akito cuts deep.

Ayame finally got the present that was sent from the post office. It took longer than he expected to show up, so he was hoping it’d be worth the wait. He picked up the gift and went off to Hatori’s to give him his gift.

Hatori had to go to take care of Akito, so his time would be slim afterwards. He walked over to the main-house, his heart beating faster and faster as he took every step forward. He hasn’t spoken to Akito since his eye was injured. Hatori put an eye up to his left eye, touching it. He didn’t need the bandages anymore, but it still sort of hurt to touch. Plus he was losing sight in that eye. He sighed, trudging forward with fear.

Aya knocked on the door of Hatori’s house, awaiting a response. When one did not come, he checked to see if it was open. Luckily it was unlocked, so he just let himself in. While he looked for Ha’ri, he noticed a note left on his office door. Odd. He grabbed the note from off of the door.

”Hello, Ayame. I know you wanted to come over to give me my... daily present. But I have to go to see Akito. So I’d best leave the gift here. I will be a while. Signed, Hatori”

Akito was slouched over near the window. Hatori walked into the poorly lit room, closing the door behind him. He inhaled deeply and walked over to Akito. Akito looked at him dully. While Hatori was checking Akito’s temperature, Akito spoke up.

”So, how has Kana been?” Hatori tensed up, but still responded. “She seems to be doing fine.” Akito chuckled. “Fine? From the looks of it, it seems she has been better than ever.” Hatori bit back the urge to speak. It wasn’t as though it wasn’t true. It likely very much was. Kana deserved so much more than what a member of the zodiac could ever offer.

As the time ticked on, Hatori and Akito were in a deep silence, which felt like TORTURE to Hatori. But as he was treating Akito’s everlasting fever, he noticed that Akito had a distinct smirk. Finally, he was done. When he was packing up his stuff, Akito grabbed his face. “You sure seem upset. Don’t tell me you feel guilty. She should’ve known what she was getting herself into. Besides, that’s the curse...” Hatori nodded. Akito let him go and Hatori left, feeling shaken up.

When Hatori finally got away from the Main House, he kneeled down. He felt the horrible urge to throw up. He felt so drained from being so close to her after what happened to his eye. He felt said eye and noticed he was losing sight in it. But what made it worse? He couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He was foolish. Selfish. This was all his fault.

When Hatori finally got home, all the energy he had left was used to just walk inside. But as he was walking to the kitchen, he sees Ayame! He sees him sitting at the table with two shot glasses and a big bottle of vodka. Ayame heard the noise and looked over to Hatori. He smiled and slurred. “HELLOOOO dearest Tori!”

Hatori felt a slight pinch appear on his forehead. “What are you doing here?” He said with slight venom. Ayame laughed and stood up, before immediately falling. Hatori quickly went to his aid and began to lift him up. “Oh ho ho, Hatori! Where in the WORLD have you been? I’ve been-” “I was over at Akito’s.” He said somberly. Ayame was the taken aback. “Hold on, Tori.” He slowly got up and went over to the table.

Ayame poured a shot glass of vodka and went over to Ha’ri. He covered his eyes and waved his hand as a sign of no. “No thanks, Ayame. I honestly am not in a good mood to drink.” Aya then grew a pinch himself. “Hatori, I went through ALL OF THIS effort to drop of your gift and wait for you! And yet THIS is your reaction!? And after all of the time I spent waiting.” He said with anger and a spice of sass. Hatori sighed and took the glass. “Fine. I’ll play your little game.” He then downed the glass with a slight flinch in the flavor. Of all the types of alcohol, Aya chose the strongest of which.

”What is this gift, anyways?” “It’s in your hand of course!” Confused, Ha’ri looked at the glass in his hand and nearly chocked on his own spit. “This is-“ “A shot glass with your name on it! I had it specially ordered from the internet! So it sadly took longer than I thought.” Hatori looked at the detail of the glass. It had his first name printed on the front with bottom text that he couldn’t quite read. “What does this say?” “Hm? What?” Hatori handed him the glass and Ayame took a look at it. “Oh! Why it says, ‘Friends throughout time’!”

Even though Hatori didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t help but find that very kind. He smiled a little bit and Ayame was quick to notice. “Oh ho HO! Do I see a smile hidden beneath that silent attitude?” Hatori just rolled his eyes and poured them both two more glasses. “Just shut up and drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t been writing. I’ve been going through HELL lately. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I’ve actually been working on correcting the past few chapters. So the story is almost done. Hopefully I‘ ll be able to wrap it up asap.


	5. Chapter 5: More Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the lemon happens, so I’d recommend proceeding with caution. BUT! We’ve officially come to the moment of truth! Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT!!!!!! CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!

Hatori and Ayame kept drinking glass after glass of vodka. They felt the stinging sensation of alcohol in their chests. They didn’t talk much as they did so, until Hatori asked a question that has been plaguing his mind for a while.

“Aya, why have you been giving me all of these presents?” “Hm? Oh, Tori! I already told you that I just-“ “I know what you’re going to say. But I also know it’s a lie. What is the real reason?” Ayame felt a strong blush take over. “Well, you won’t like that reason, Tori..” Ayame said with a sad smile. Hatori downed another shot and looked him in the eyes. “It’s fine. Go ahead.”

Ayame sighed before pouring another shot for himself. “I know you’ve been under a lot of pressure from Akito and... well you know, Kana. So, I don’t wanna come across as selfish. But... I always admired you. More than you would ever know.” He took in a deep breath before continuing. “I remember when you first got together with her, I felt such great joy from it. But... I would be lying if I said I didn’t also feel... jealous.”

Hatori was left speechless. But what Ayame said next made him gasp ever so slightly. “I guess if you want me to put it into simple terms, I... fancy you, Tori.” He looked away when he said that. What was there to do? What could Hatori say to this? Nothing. But he could DO something.

He put his shot glass down and reached over the table. He grabbed Ayame by the collar, pulling him over the table. Hatori then captured his lips into Ayame’s. Ayame was surprised, of course, but he felt something. Whether it was the alcohol, or the kiss, or even... the lust, Ayame enjoyed it. He kissed back. 

Ayame was careful in moving the glasses and vodka to make sure they would not break and scatter across the floor. He then crawled on all fours on-top of the table. He was hesitant to move any closer, but Hatori wasn’t. He grabbed Ayame by the waist and picked him up. Ayame moaned into the kiss from the feeling of Hatori’s hands by his sides. He was pulled down from the table, into Hatori’s lap.

The two of them kept getting more and more heated. Ayame dug his hands through Hatori’s short black hair and pulled it lightly. Hatori growled deeply and trailed his hands down further. He groped Ayame’s butt, making Ayame gasp lightly. They both rubbed their hands all over each other, but it wasn’t enough. But they both were far too hesitant to progress any further.

When they both pulled away, a long string of saliva connected their mouths together. Hatori took the bold move and licked it away. Ayame blushed. But Hatori knew that his blush wasn’t the only thing growing. He could feel Ayame get harder, but like I said, they both were really hesitant to progress.

“Aya-“ -Tori” They both said at the same time. Hatori smiled lightly. “Go ahead, Aya” “Very well...” He looked away with a blush. “I’m not sure how long we can do this without going any... further. I want to. I really do. But I’m worried about you. I know you’re still getting over Kana. So I’d hate to pull you into something that will only bring you more sorrow.”

“Ayame, you act as though I’d **regret** doing this.” Ayame turned back to him and looked at him with sadness. “But... we’re so different. We both are polar opposites. I honestly cannot expect you to be with me when we...” Ayame was cut off by Hatori grab him by the hair and yank him back down to his lips. The kiss was much more forceful. Ayame felt his heart tick a few beats faster than before.

Hatori was honestly surprised with HIMSELF that he was being so aggressive. He never was like this when he was with Kana.

When they pulled away for air, they panted loudly. Ayame smiled and leaned in close to Hatori’s ear. “You know, ‘Tori... I never knew you had such a **dark** side.” Hatori chuckled. “Neither did I.” Ayame laughed and leaned into Hatori’s neck. He began licking. 

He just started off as licking. But Hatori growled and began to ask for more. “Aya... more...” Ayame chuckled darkly. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, ‘Tori.” Ayame then went back to Hatori’s neck and began sucking and biting. 

Hatori felt himself grow hard. He had never felt this kind of lust before. While him and Kana loved each other, nothing and no one else felt so right for him. He felt his hands shake as he placed them on Ayame’s waist and began squeezing them. Ayame then suddenly bit down on that special little spot. Hatori gasped. Ayame smirked and bit harder. He then licked and kissed the bite mark. “Better, ‘Tori?” He said innocently, pulling away to look into Hatori’s eyes. 

Hatori was still trying to find a steady breath, when Ayame had an idea. He placed his hands on Hatori’s thighs to give him good leverage, before bouncing up and down onto Hatori’s cock. He gasped and hissed. But it wasn’t enough for Ayame. “Come now, ‘Tori... I know you can moan louder than that. I want to **hear** you... Let me hear you...” Ayame stopped bouncing and just resorted to grinding himself all along Hatori’s cock. 

Hatori finally let a long and low moan slip through. “A-Ayame... more...! I need more!” Ayame laughed a little, but stopped. He grabbed Hatori’s face gently and asked, “Are you sure, dearest? I know you said you won’t regret it. But I want you to know that I will not hesitate in stopping if it becomes too much.” Hatori felt a sweet smile grow. Ayame felt his heart swell. Not even Kana would get a smile like that to come out. 

Hatori brought a hand up to caress Ayame’s cheek. “Aya, I really do want this. I promise you.” He then leaned in and kissed Ayame. They both went back to kissing vigorously. Hatori grabbed Ayame’s waist and said, “Aya, wrap your legs around my waist.” Ayame laughed. “Alright.” He then did as told. Hatori then picked Ayame up and took him to his bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed with Ayame on his lap. 

Ayame then stood from his spot on Hatori’s lap. He began to unbutton his coat and Hatori quickly caught on. The both of them stripped down to nothing and Hatori went to stand up, but Ayame gently pushed him back down. “No, no. This night is about **you** ‘Tori.” Hatori smiled and obeyed, sitting back down. 

Ayame then slowly trailed his hand along Hatori’s thigh. He kneeled down and grabbed Hatori’s cock. It certainly was nothing to scoff at. It was the absolute perfect size. Far from small, but not so big that it could hurt Ayame. He leaned in close and licked from the base to the tip. He began stroking Hatori slowly, all while licking. Ayame then felt his patience waver, so he took Hatori’s cock and began sucking it. He shoved it down his throat. He ignored his gag reflex and breathed through his nose. He began bobbing his head while stroking the base. 

“M-mhp.. A-Aya...! H-have you done this before?” Ayame released Hatori’s cock from his grasp. “Not quite. I just practice a lot. I honestly thought I’d never get the chance to actually **do** this though.” They both chuckled a little. Ayame went right back to sucking and stroking, when he felt Hatori twitch ever so slightly underneath him. Ayame pulled Hatori out of his mouth. 

Hatori and Ayame caught their breaths. Ayame grabbed some lube to soak Hatori’s cock. Ayame then sat down on Hatori’s lap, positioning Hatori’s wet cock at his entrance. He slowly placed it in and began to slide down. After what felt like **years** , Ayame was all the way down. He was panting as he felt himself be filled in both the most painful and the most passionate way possible. Hatori was trying his best to not move underneath him as to not cause more pain for Ayame. 

When Ayame felt the pain falter away, he gently bounced to test the waters. He gasped from the feeling. The pain was almost gone and he felt pleasure he never thought possible. “O-okay... y-you can move now, ‘Tori.” Hatori didn’t need to be told twice. He thrusted up while Ayame tried to match the rhythm. After a few awkward thrusts, they found their rhythm. The pleasure they began to feel was out of this world. 

“H-H-Hatori..!” Ayame yelled. Hatori was quick to stop. “Am... am I hurting you?!” Ayame shook his head. “M-more. I need more!” Hatori then grabbed Ayame by the waist and flipped him around to lay on his back on the bed. Hatori began thrusting faster. When that wasn’t enough, he went even faster. It got to a point where his hips were thrusting so hard and fast into Ayame that Hatori thought his legs would give out. But he didn’t care. If anything, it pushed him to keep going. 

“A-Aya! I-I-I’m close!” “Me too! Oh, God! Don’t stop!” Hatori kept going and going and going some more. He grabbed Ayame’s throat and squeezed enough for Ayame to see spots. He then said with a growl, “Cum. Cum! **CUM**!” Ayame screamed and Hatori groaned. They both released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the fic, so WOOP WOOP!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and will be updated as much as possible, so please be patient! Until then, let me know what'd you'd like to see and what you think of the concept! Thankies! X3


End file.
